Et la guerre fut finie
by NoEcritSelonSonEnvie
Summary: Mon autre fin de The 100, tournant autour de Clarke et Lexa.


**_Ceci est un OS purement Clexa, que j'ai écrit en mode rapide pour faire plaisir à une pote, fan à 200% de ce couple. C'est un peu ironique, étant donné que je shippe pour ma part Bellarke (d'ailleurs, on entrevoit un peu de Bellarke au début :P). Enfin bref. Donc cette scène se déroulerait après la victoire de l'Alliance entre les Grounders et les SkyePeople sur le Mount Weather. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fiction sur les Avengers, soyez patients, et excusez moi !_**

**_/!\ SPOILERS : cet OS ne tient archi-pas compte des deux derniers épisodes de la série, autrement dit Lexa n'a pas trahie les SkyePeople, Clarke n'a pas condamné tout les gusses du Mount ni rien. Imaginez vous que le plan que les deux leaders présentent lors du 2x14 a marché. _**

**_/!\ Léger lemon !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

-La guerre est finie !

Ces mots avaient fusé dans toutes les bouches des vainqueurs. Les Grounders et les Skyepeople avaient longtemps crié à l'unisson dans la nuit noire pour fêter cette revanche, mais pour beaucoup, se furent uniquement des cris d'évacuation. Trop d'entre eux avaient péri, et ceux ayant survécu allaient devoir vivre avec le poids de la mort de leur famille, amis. Mais ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient réussit à terrasser la Montagne, elle qui les avait oppressés, qui les avaient tués, transformés en Faucheurs sans âmes, elle qui les avait terrorisés à coup de brouillard acide et de razzias pour leur sang.

Cette montagne, tandis qu'eux, encore libres et en vie, rentraient au Camp pour dormir et récupérer, n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Tout les traitres avaient étés évacués s'ils étaient encore vivants. Les innocents, séparés des coupables, étaient à l'abri des radiations, et les autres attendaient que l'on décide de leur sort, dans une salle pressurisée du Mount, sous haute garde des SkyePeople.

Mais que faire d'eux ? Les exécuter pour toutes ces années de crimes ? Les livrer à eux-mêmes dans la forêt ? Les pardonner ? Les enfermer ? C'était la grande question qui planait.

Abby, qui avait ramené du camp Jaha l'infirmerie mobile pour soigner les blessés, ne savait que dire, même en tant que Chancelier. Elle ne trouvait pas la force pour trancher, et était bien trop préoccupée à enchainer les opérations pour sauver ses patients. Kane, lui, pas encore remis de l'explosion, gardait l'œil ouvert mais refusait de faire part de son avis. Quand à Octavia, elle voulait tous les massacrer un par un, malgré Indra qui la sommait de bien vouloir se reprendre. La jeune fille, chamboulée depuis que Lincoln ai été admis en chirurgie à cause d'un tir dans la jambe, était perdue et irritable, refusant de parler à autre que sa mentor ou Bellamy.

Bellamy. Il avait survécu, finalement. Il avait accompli à bien sa mission, et il était revenu, de même que Monty et Jasper et tous les autres retenus, certes salement amochés pour certains, mais vivants. Les retrouvailles entre les 100 furent houleuses, teintées entre la joie de se revoir et la surprise et la colère en apprenant les décès causés par les missiles, les défunts de la bataille, les blessés. Accablée de reproches lorsqu'ils apprirent la mort de Finn, Clarke, sans un mot mais la tête haute, avait laissé Raven leur expliquer, malgré qu'elle soit encore à moitié sonnée par l'explosion du barrage. La jeune leader n'avait pas le cœur à savourer la victoire : entendre de la bouche de tout ses amis qu'elle n'était qu'une meurtrière alors qu'elle n'avait pour but que de sauver leurs vies lui pesait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Perturbée, elle se retrancha alors dans la tente de Lexa, partie inspecter ses troupes. Elle posa les mains à plat sur la table en bois brut, et laissa planer son regard sur la carte et les personnages de bois qui composaient leur plan de bataille. Elle se donna quelques minutes pour souffler, puis, rageuse, elle donna un coup de pied dans la table, qui fit valser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Elle s'apprêta à en remettre un lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ils sont perdus, Clarke. Ils ne comprennent pas.

Clarke se retourna et fit face à Bellamy.

-J'ai tué tellement de gens, Bellamy. Ils ont raison. Ils ont raison.

-Hé.

Il la força à se retourner et lui pris les mains pour éviter qu'elle ne casse quelque chose, puis, contre toute attente, il la serra contre lui. Elle fut surprise, mais se laissa aller à son contact. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, malgré leurs nombreux désaccords. Mais cela n'atténua en rien la culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur.

-Vois les choses en face, lâcha-t-elle amèrement contre le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir, toi aussi. J'ai condamné des hommes et des femmes innocents avec ce putain de missile. J'ai brulé 300 personnes vivantes avec des fusées. J'ai tué Finn. Je t'ai envoyé dans cette montagne et tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Clarke, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas mort.

-Mais c'était mes choix, ma responsabilité ! Mes décisions !

-Elles étaient dures mais pour le bien de tous. Clarke, tu es notre leader, tout le monde compte sur toi parce que tu es forte, parce que nous savons que tu fais au mieux ! Les gens vous suivent toi et Lexa, pas Abby, pas Kane, pas moi !

-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé.

-Tu es faite pour ça. Tout le monde l'a su au moment ou tu as posé le pied hors de la navette.

Clarke sembla se calmer, et recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Bellamy esquissa un sourire, le visage tout sale, ce qui le rendait encore plus percutant.

-Il y a encore une décision à prendre d'ici demain, Clarke. A propos de ces gens. Nous avons réussi à sortir de la Montagne grâce à certains d'entre eux, mais beaucoup d'autres ne sont rien de plus que des traitres qui n'hésiteraient pas à nous trahir.

-Certains sont tout de même repentants. On ne peut pas tous les condamner.

-Tu vas faire au mieux.

Ils se turent et restèrent muets à se regarder. D'un côté Clarke, ses cheveux blonds lâchés, ses joues constellées de peintures de guerre, en tenue de combat maculée de sang, et de l'autre Bellamy, avec son uniforme couvert de saletés, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Ils étaient si proches, réunis, vivants… Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle détourna la tête en le tenant à distance de la main. Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme déboussolé, tandis que le tissu cachant l'entrée de la tente se froissait pour laisser apparaitre Lexa.

-Ah, tu es là Clarke, je te cherchais pour…

La Commandante aperçut alors Bellamy et son regard se teinta d'une jalousie mesurée que seule Clarke devina. Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien n'était et s'approcha pour complimenter le jeune homme sur son exploit d'infiltration. Puis elle rapporta son attention sur la jeune blonde, et repris :

-Il faut que nous décidions de ce que l'on doit faire à propos des traitres. J'ai déjà conversé avec la Chancelière et Indra. Je suis partagée. Et bien tentée de tous les faire bruler sur un bucher.

-La plupart ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, remarqua Clarke. Il faut que l'on propose une réinsertion. Ils sont peu, sans compter les morts. Je suis sûre que beaucoup accepteront de rejoindre le camp Jaha, ou bien de partir loin d'ici pour démarrer une autre vie.

-Les traitres avérés doivent être jugés, fit Lexa.

-Il y a intérêt, gronda Bellamy. Notamment Cage. S'il s'en sort indemne, je le trouve et je l'abats.

Lexa lui accorda un regard circulaire, amusée.

-Cage et ses sous-fifres les plus proches seront bannis sur les terres arides, nous verrons s'ils arriveront à se débrouiller sans leur précieuse montagne en guise de carapace.

-Et nous demanderons aux autres s'ils veulent le suivre ou rester ici sous haute surveillance, avança Clarke. C'est la meilleure solution.

\- Que feront-nous du Mount ? reprit Bellamy.

-Abris nucléaire ou entrepôt, répondit Lexa. Je refuse d'en faire un habitat. C'est une terre souillée, je ne veux pas que mes guerriers y pénètrent pour y vivre.

-Je suis d'accord. Nous servirons de tout ce qui peut nous servir puis nous le laisserons en l'état pour d'éventuelles attaques ou autre. Et l'accès sera surveillé en permanence par un groupe formé de plusieurs de tes guerriers ainsi que des nôtres. L'Alliance doit être maintenue. D'ailleurs, comment cela va se passer… maintenant ?

-Les autres nations Grounders vont bientôt repartir avec leurs chefs respectifs. En temps de guerre, tous se réunifient sous les ordres du Commandent, mais la bataille contre l'ennemi commun est finie. Néanmoins, je reste leur représentant et leur Heda. L'Alliance sera maintenue, Clarke des Skypeoples.

Il y eut un léger silence, troué par Bellamy.

-Il faut annoncer la nouvelle au camp tout entier.

-Demain, assena Lexa. Les Guerriers sont fatigués, nous attendrons l'aurore. Va prévenir Utayo, c'est le garde au dehors, je l'ai laissé devant la tente. Dit lui qu'il fasse en sorte de poster une dizaine d'hommes devant la montagne, et d'en envoyer une quinzaine pour prêter main forte aux SkyePeoples qui surveillent les traitres. Qu'il choisisse des hommes valides, reposés, qui n'ont pas été réquisitionnés en première ligne. Et si tu croises Indra, dis lui de faire passer le Camp en situation de repos. Tout le monde doit aller dormir.

-Surtout toi, Bellamy, compléta Clarke avec un demi-sourire. Tu l'as bien mérité. Il me semble qu'Octavia a monté un petit coin pas loin de l'infirmerie pour guetter la sortie de Lincoln. La bande doit être par là. Reposez vous tant que vous pouvez.

Bellamy acquiesça, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et somma discrètement Clarke de ne pas veiller et de les rejoindre après son entretien avec Lexa, pour se retrouver tous ensembles. Clarke opina, grimaçante. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se confronter de nouveau à ses amis. Elle laissa alors planer un oui équivoque, et Bellamy s'en alla, la laissant seule face à la Commandante.

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques minutes dans le silence, puis, n'en tenant plus, Lexa s'approcha de son alter ego et l'enlaça doucement, le cœur battant. Clarke referma ses bras sur la taille de la Grounder et calla sa tête dans son cou.

-J'ai cru que je te perdrais aujourd'hui, comme j'ai perdu Costia, murmura Lexa. Quand cet espèce d'animal t'as attaquée, j'ai...

-Je suis toujours là.

-Et Bellamy aussi.

Clarke expira, et se recula un peu pour la regarder au fond des yeux sans pour autant la relâcher. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa d'habitude si froides, étaient teintées d'une chaleur qui lui était presque réservée.

-Tu es jalouse, observa Clarke en inclinant la tête.

La Commandante sembla mal à l'aise une poignée de secondes, avant d'hocher la tête, les joues légèrement rosées.

-Tu ne devrais pas, fit Clarke, en expirant.

Elle passa deux doigts sur la joue de Lexa, et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Ne m'oblige pas à trancher entre lui et toi, parce que je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de vous deux.

Lexa eut un sourire mal à l'aise et un brin douloureux, et elle finit par desserrer son emprise, résignée à accepter le choix de Clarke. Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à la voir s'esquiver, s'enfuir, lui glisser entre les doigts, mais la blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce et demeura là, contre elle. La tension augmenta d'un cran lorsque, contre toute attente, elle s'approcha encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et prit en coupe le visage de Lexa, l'embrassant sans se retenir, en plein sur les lèvres.

La Commandante d'abord surprise, sentit son cœur s'envoler et lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains se dirigèrent seules, comme guidées, l'une sur la nuque de la SkyePeople, et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Celles de Clarke glissèrent sur joues, sur son cou, sur ses épaules, et terminèrent dans son dos. Elles semblaient presque collées l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Clarke, désireuse, insista gentiment et fit pression pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Lexa entrouvrit la bouche et se sentit fondre en sentant son contact, et émit un gémissement de contentement. Elles approfondirent l'échange, leurs langues dansant une valse endiablée, et les doigts de Lexa s'aventurèrent sur le corsage de Clarke, défaisant les boutons un à un. Loin d'être effarouchée, la jeune fille désangla la tunique de la Commandante.

Tout alla si vite et pourtant si lentement. Langoureusement, leurs vêtements tombèrent un à uns. D'abord la veste bleue fétiche, puis le pull pour la blonde, tandis que Lexa se retrouvait en brassière en un rien de temps. Cette dernière, avide de plus, attira à elle la jeune leader, et l'emmena vers sa couche constellée de peau de bête, et s'y assit, faisant glisser son pantalon et ses bottes dans le même temps. Clarke s'assit sur les genoux offerts, et constella de baisers le cou et les épaules de la brune, qui s'attaquait à la dévêtir de son bas.

Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements, allongées l'une sur l'autre, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, le corps secoué de spasmes et recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Lexa n'était plus Heda, seulement une fille de la Terre, grande et douce, et Clarke n'était plus que la fille tombée de l'Arche, plus menue mais tout aussi belle. Juste deux jeunes personnes, deux leaders de deux peuples, deux cœurs battants.

Lexa, dominante, fit basculer Clarke sous elle et s'amusa à tracer avec sa bouche un sillon allant de la gorge au nombril de la blonde, ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point. N'en tenant plus, elle capta son regard et y trouva un consentement presque pressant. Le corps de la Commandante se fit plus lourd sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux sous l'étreinte et le plaisir d'être aussi proches. Au bout de longues minutes, elles vinrent ensembles, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, éreintées mais heureuses. Lexa s'allongea sur le flan, enlaçant d'un bras protecteur le corps de Clarke, étendue contre elle. Elles se contentèrent de se regarder passionnément, et écoutèrent leurs respirations redevenir régulières, savourant le silence de la nuit, le contact de leur peau, leur odeur, leurs cheveux éparts, la courbure de leurs muscles.

Bientôt, les heures de veille et de nuits agitées finirent par rattraper Clarke, dont les yeux se mirent à papillonner malgré elle. Attendrie, Lexa se souleva sur un coude et attrapa une longue peau de bête, pour l'étaler sur elles deux. Faisant le moins de gestes brusques que possible, elle passa un bras sous la tête de Clarke, veillant à bien la couvrir. La blonde, déjà somnolente, se cala contre son épaule et s'endormit en un instant.

Lexa resta éveillée un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour. Elle s'accordait un peu de répit, écoutant le souffle chaud de Clarke qui lui chatouillait le cou, et se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur qu'elle sentait à travers la paume de sa main, posée à plat sur son dos dénudé. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Les temps qui courraient étaient durs et complexes, et la responsabilité qui lui pesait sur les épaules demeurait difficile à supporter. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu Costia, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et sur son rôle de Heda. Sa défunte compagne avait laissé un trou dans son cœur, qui l'avait endurcit, et les moments de calmes s'étaient raréfiés pour finalement disparaitre. Mener son peuple d'une main de fer, rallier les clans, apaiser les rivalités,... C'était devenu son quotidien.

Et puis, un beau jour, Clarke était arrivé, littéralement tombée du ciel. Si fraiche, si différente de ce que Lexa connaissait. Elle constituait presque un opposé à ce qu'était Costia dans le souvenir impérissable de la guerrière, c'est-à-dire une grande et très fine archère au teint olivâtre et aux longs cheveux tressés de couleur acajou, à la démarche audacieuse et au visage dur.

Son regard coula alors sur la jeune fille qui dormait désormais profondément à côté d'elle. Elle avisa son visage serein, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau si blanche par rapport à la sienne. Elle passa son index sur son front, puis sur une entaille qui ornait sa joue, lui donnant un air un peu plus sauvage quand elle était éveillée, pour terminer sur une mèche rebelle qu'elle rangea derrière son oreille. Des gestes d'une simplicité qui surprit la jeune Leader. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'être allongée près de Clarke et la sentir respirer paisiblement entre ses bras, lui procurait un sentiment de calme et de contentement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'assassinat de Costia.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune SkyePeople, en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Aussi incroyable que possible, Lexa réussit à poser des mots sur le flot d'émotions qui la traversait : elle aimait Clarke. Elle l'aimait comme elle avait aimé Costia. Elle aimait simplement sa présence, son courage, sa détermination et son altruisme, elle aimait la voir s'énerver, rougir, rire, elle aimait ses fossettes, les petites cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau, le gris métallique de ses yeux.

Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de la Commandante lorsque Clarke, dans son sommeil, changea de position, passant un bras distrait au dessus de la couverture pour le poser sur le ventre de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant ainsi délicatement. Lexa embrassa sa protégée sur le front, et, enfouissant sa joue dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
